Rivers & Company
by BlackBaby
Summary: At age 30, Hanna Marin-Rivers isn't too surprised with the direction her life is going in. Little does she know she's about to be in for the shock of a lifetime.
1. Happiness Is

_~ Happiness Is…_

Hanna Rivers leaned back in her office chair, daring it to break and let her hit the ground. It didn't of course, it was Parker House Huntington and had cost her well over $2,000. Almost everything in her office was that pricey, from the Vera Wang drapes blocking the sunlight from entering the dimly lit room, to the Parnian Oak desk that was covered in her files and notes. Her white iPhone dangled from her left hand and her right hand fingered the Bluetooth in her ear.

"Yes, Aria. I already told you. Everything is totally in place and on schedule. You can come pick up the dress around 2:30ish if that works for you? Great, see you then. Got to run, talk to you later. Bye."

Hanna pressed the end button and sighed, exasperated. She had been on the phone with Aria for the last 25 minutes, and frankly, she was exhausted. Aria had been calling her nonstop for the last month and a half, this past week especially, wanting to make sure that every little detail of her wedding dress was up to par. Hanna could almost say she was a bit insulted by Aria's constant doubt. When Hanna had offered to design Aria's dress as well as the bridesmaid dresses for a discounted price, Aria had seemed ecstatic. Now that they both lived in New York, it was almost too convenient. Hanna was more than happy to do Aria this favor. But as the month went on, she became less excited and more nervous about the details. Hanna couldn't blame her though, it was natural for any bride-to-be to have jitters about her dress, especially when her upcoming nuptials were in 6 weeks. Hanna could relate; she had felt the same way when she was to wed Caleb almost 5 years ago. She could have easily made the dresses herself, but everyone knows it's in bad taste to design your own wedding attire.

Hanna yanked the Bluetooth off of her ear and placed it on her desk next to her phone. She blew a puff of air out of her cheeks and stood up to stretch, her limbs being stiff from sitting in the same place for so long. She took a moment to glance around her home office, making sure everything to the naked eye was in place. Hanna was much more concerned with the neatness of her home office than her office at her company, Rivers & Co. , which was located in the heart of Manhattan. Everything looked to be in place, so she quickly stacked the loose papers on her desk in a neat pile and placed them in a yellow folder, which went with the other yellow folders in the 2nd drawer. Hanna hadn't always been so anal about organization, in fact that had always been more of Spencer's thing. Being the head of a major design company must do that you.

Hanna left her office and bounced to the kitchen, suddenly in a much better mood now that her endless phone conversation was over. She checked her gold Rolex, a gift from Caleb for her birthday. 1:26. She had an hour until she had to meet Aria at the bridal shop to present the semi final copy her wedding dress, as well as the bridesmaid dresses. She swung the fridge open, hoping there would be some delicious thing to quench her boredom. All she could find were some random fruits and a few expensive beers in the back. Hanna selected an apple and took a seat at the kitchen table. She contemplated calling Caleb to say hi, but then remembered that he was supposed to have a big meeting today at work and it likely was still going on.

Caleb worked as one of the head inventors at Apple, helping to brainstorm, design, and create new products that appealed to people. He did more of the technological aspect of it, as in the costs and necessities to physically build things, while his partners did more of the creativity. Sometimes he would come home, exhausted from 8 hour days of work, too tired to eat dinner or hang out with Hanna at all. But on certain days, he would come home floating on cloud 9 about a break though of some sort, and he and Hanna would have passionate sex all night long. Those were always fun days for her.

Hanna absent mindedly wondered how Rivers & Co was doing without her there. Twice a week she worked from home, designing and drawing in her personal office and making trips to boutiques around the city. On those days, the company was left in the hands of Hanna's second-in-command, Charlene. Hanna didn't doubt Charlene, not one bit. She was every bit as capable as Hanna was, but still Hanna worried about her company. It was her baby, the one thing she had literally put everything she had into. It was a thriving, fabulous fashion empire, what Hanna had always dreamed of. She was like an overprotective parent.

Without missing a beat, Hanna jumped up from her chair and grabbed the landline phone, quickly dialing the number for R&C, which she had memorized. It rung twice before a receptionist with a smooth voice picked up.

"Rivers & Company, how may I help you?"

"Wait, let me think. It's…Olivia right?" Hanna tried her best to learn the names and recognize the voices of every employee at her company, which wasn't an easy job to do.

"That's correct. This is Mrs. Rivers, right?"

"I'd hope you remember me." Hanna smiled and chuckled.

"Of course!" Hanna heard Olivia laugh on the other end.

"Could you please put me through to Charlene?" Hanna tapped her red nails on the kitchen counter.

"Of course, just hold for a minute please."

"Thank you."

Hanna could have easily called Charlene's office phone, but she much preferred to be put through. It was a nice reminder that the company was bigger than just her.

After a few moments, Charlene picked up. "Hey, Han!"

"Hey, Char. Just calling to check up. I know you don't need it but you know how I am." Hanna smiled at her words.

"No problem at all. The Fuse Line scarves and socks just arrived and the boxes are in storage, and almost all the models have RSVP'd for the audition Friday. It'll be great."

"You're the best. Have I told you that lately?" Hanna leaned her back against the counter.

Charlene laughed. "Only every day."

"Well even that's not enough. You. Are. Fabulous."

"Gee, thanks doll. So how's Aria's dress coming along?

"Oh it's a tireless effort, but it's fantastic. Okay that sounded conceited but it looks amazing. She's actually meeting me for a fitting in like half an hour so I need to get ready. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"See you then."

Hanna quickly hung up the phone and raced back to her office. She picked out a bright pink folder from a rainbow colored pile in the corner of her desk and looked through it. All the information about Aria's dresses. Sizes, measurements, prices, etc. She tucked it into her black Chanel tote bag and grabbed her cell phone, which she had left on her desk. Turning it on, she noticed that she had 3 missed calls from Aria, as well as a text reading: **Call me asap**. She shook her head and hurried to her Mercedes parked in the building garage. Aria was probably just having more anxiety and wanted to vent. Hanna keyed the ignition and made her way to Betsey's Bridal, which was only a few blocks away from Apple's HQ. Maybe she would surprise Caleb later.

. . .

"Hanna, it looks fantastic. I really can't thank you enough for doing this." Aria twirled around for the millionth time in front of the full length mirror at Betsey's, admiring the way the shiny white fabric of her dress clung to her toned body.

"Of course, Aria! I'm happy to do it. And I think I know your body well enough, I've been jealous of it for the last 16 years!" Both women laughed. Hanna stepped away from Aria's stepstool to admire her work. The dress really did look fabulous. It had a sweetheart neckline and cinched at Aria's tiny waist, while it puffed out elegantly with layers of white lace and fabric down to her toes. It could possibly be one of her best wedding dresses yet. Although she didn't do many, she did do Spencer's about 3 years back. Spencer's was a Marin-Rivers original of course, but it was nowhere near as beautiful as Aria's had come out. It didn't look like it needed any adjustments.

"How does it feel around the waist? Is it too tight?" Hanna moved closer and inspected the seams of the dress to look for any tearing, an indication that it needed work done.

Aria wiggled a little bit and shook her head. "Not at all. It feel perfect!"

Hanna smiled. "Great. So why don't you take it off and I'll show you the bridesmaids dresses?"

Aria grinned widely. "Sounds great!" She practically bounced into the dressing room. Hanna chuckled and shook her head slightly. She knew what it was like to be giddy during wedding preparation. Then again, Aria was probably just relieved that the dress came out okay.

Once Aria had changed, she took a seat on the stepstool as Hanna wheeled over some mannequins. "Okay, so here I have a list of preferences you gave me when I first asked you about what you wanted for the dresses a month ago," Hanna smiled and read a list from her phone, which she had saved from her and Aria's first meeting about the dresses. She had wanted to reread the list aloud to see how the finished product compared. Aria's nervousness seemed to have returned and she picked at her pink manicure. "You said you wanted the main color to be a light purple, with splashes of white. You also asked for spaghetti straps and a slightly higher than knee length. So here it is." Hanna pulled the cover off the first mannequin and watched Aria's jaw drop. The dress was a beautiful lavender that could only be described as a combination of grapes and milk. The material was soft Fawad Khan from Pakistan, and the dress overlapped in smooth layers until ending just above the knee, as Aria had wanted. A bow around the waist was a bright white, as was a slip underneath.

Aria was speechless for a few moments. Once she could talk, she jumped up and enveloped Hanna in an enormous hug. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She screamed, jumping up and down and bringing Hanna with her. "They're amazing!"

Hanna patted Aria on the back softly. "It's my pleasure. As long as you're happy."

"I am, I am!" Aria laughed as she wiped tears forming in her hazel eyes. "I'm just so happy everything's worked out."

"I'm glad you're happy, Ari."

. . .

After Hanna and Aria had worked out pricing details for the wedding dress, as well as the 5 bridesmaid dresses for her, Spencer, Emily, Mike's girlfriend Natasha, and her cousin Victoria, Hanna made her way out of Betsey's She stepped out into the crisp September air and said goodbye to Aria. They took off in separate directions, Aria walking back to her loft which was a few blocks down, and Hanna walking to Apple where she planned to surprise Caleb. Today was a good day, and hopefully it would get even better.

. . .

**Next chapter she surprises Caleb! Sorry there was no haleb fluff in this chapter, but I needed to introduce all the aspects of their life and the situation. There will be mucho fluff in the next chapter, I promise. So what do you guys think? This is my first haleb story, but I read haleb fanfiction everyday (it's my obsession). I really hope this came out okay because I worked super hard on it. So leave me a review telling me your thoughts. Should I continue? What you liked/didn't like, storylines or characters you'd like to see, or anything. I'm not totally sure where I'm going with this yet drama-wise, so any suggestions for drama or storylines would be extremely helpful. Thanks guys, hope to update soon!**

**-Jordana**


	2. Us vs The World

_~It's us vs. The World_

Hanna stepped into the Apple Building, taking in a whiff of the weird smell of computers and business and…_learning. _She made her way to the enormous elevator which was about to be filled with people, and once it arrived she went straight to the back corner. More and more people began to enter and she closed her eyes and took a breath in. She wasn't a fan of enclosed spaces. _We'll be there soon, we'll be there soon. _ Caleb's office was on the top floor, and it seemed that everyone was making stops along the way. After a few endless seeming minutes, they arrived and Hanna booked it out. Elevators were not her thing, at least not here. They were better at R&C because they were smaller and not as many people were in them. Hanna made her way to Caleb's office until he arrived at the huge door. She always admired the way his name looked engraved in gold on the plaque on his door. _Caleb Rivers. _What a sexy name.

She knocked slightly, not wanting to barge in incase he was working on something important, but she heard a gruff but familiar voice call out, "Come in." _Her husband._

She twisted the knob and swung the door open to find Caleb sitting at his desk typing away furiously at his computer. He looked up slightly to make eye contact with whoever chose to interrupt him, but once he matched eyes with the leggy blonde at his door, he froze. Her blue eyes crinkled as she smiled and he grinned back before standing up and making his way over to her.

"Oh, Mr. Rivers I do apologize for bothering you, but there was something I just had to ask you!"

He kissed her passionately and she smiled into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving one of her hands to grip his hair. It was no longer shaggy as it was in high school, but still grab able. He gripped her body tighter for a second, before pulling away and leading her to an office chair across from his desk. She pouted slightly, but crossed her legs.

"It's no problem at all. I can always make time for someone who needs it. Now what can I do for you?" He winked.

_So he wants to play along. Okay, I'm ready for some fun. _"Well…," Hanna pretended to bite her fingernail, dragging it slightly down her plump bottom lip. "I was at home, and I realized that I was in dire need of a good fucking."

Caleb's eyes widened at that. Hanna didn't often describe sex as _fucking._ She wasn't really that type of person. But now that he heard it, _he liked it. _

"Look, Han," He said, breaking the little game they had going on. "At my last job we could do…that. But not here. If someone were to catch us…" He trailed off and glanced at the door.

Hanna rolled her eyes, annoyed. "It's locked, Caleb. And please? I just need to be with you right now, I've missed you so much." She looked up at him with her stunning blue eyes, hoping to make him break. This job was too important to him.

"Hanna, I'll be home in like an hour and a half. And I promise you that tonight I'll give you the best fucking you've ever had."

Hanna sighed, no longer satisfied with the use of the word. She picked up her tote, which she had placed on the floor by the door. "Alright." She stepped over to the other side of his desk to kiss him goodbye. Her tongue traced his bottom teeth and then the roof his mouth, while her hand slowly ran its way up his left leg. Maybe Caleb had decided to give in, because he started to pull her closer, but she didn't play like that. As quick as she began, she pulled away from him, leaving him sitting there with a sad puppy dog expression. "See you soon!" She blew him a kiss and strutted out of his office, leaving him sitting there in awe of her beauty. _God she loved to tease him. _

. . .

Once Hanna arrived back at their Penthouse apartment, she made the decision to surprise Caleb with a nice dinner. She rarely ever cooked, they usually went out to eat or ordered takeout. She wasn't the best cook, but how hard can it be when you have a recipe, right?

After a quick trip to the grocery store, Hanna began to grill steak. Steak was Caleb's favorite meal, especially with a side of mashed potatoes. She even decided to wear an apron that Caleb had bought for her when they first moved into the apartment that read **Good Wife**. She didn't wear it often but Caleb always said he found her extremely sexy when she did. Something about domesticating Hanna seemed to turn him on, big time. An hour later, Caleb was due home any minute. Hanna bustled around, fixing the kitchen table which held their dinner and lighting a candle in the middle. It was only 4:30, but Hanna figured it would take them about an hour to eat, and then they could spend the rest of the night doing… _other things._

She heard the front door unlocking and scrambled to position herself sexily somewhere visible. Caleb stepped into the apartment and laid eyes on Hanna who, though still wearing her apron, was also clad in a tight black dress. Caleb's jaw dropped.

"Welcome home, honey." Hanna tried to say it in a husky voice, but it ended up sounding weird so she just grinned flirtatiously.

Caleb laughed and made his way over to her, where he picked her up and squeezed her. She screamed when she felt his hands begin to tickle her sides, Caleb knew those were her most ticklish parts. He kissed her cheek and her forehead and her nose and then finally, her lips. Hanna leaned into the soft embrace and kissed him back for a minute, before pulling away. "I have a surprise for you," She whispered in his ear before running down the hallway to the kitchen. Caleb followed her, curious as to what the surprise could be. When he saw the table set up elegantly with his favorite meal , he gazed at Hanna lovingly. "Well this is just great. Thank you!"

Hanna walked over to him and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "It's no problem, I just wanted to do something nice for you because I love you a lot." She sat down at her end of the table and he sat at his. They both dug in to Hanna's meal , which surprising tasted pretty good.

. . .

About 7 hours later, Hanna and Caleb cuddled together in their bed. After watching a lame chick flick on demand that Hanna had insisted on, Caleb had carried Hanna up to their bedroom bridal style. They had some of the best sex either of them could remember having in years. Maybe it was the steak that fueled Caleb, or maybe his memory of Hanna earlier that day turning him on, but they went for almost an hour straight. Now they lay in the bed together, enjoying the quiet intimacy of the night and each other's company.

"So how was your day?" Caleb stroked Hanna's hair which was spread out on his chest, her head resting on his stomach. They held hands and she stroked his with the pad of her thumb.

"Oh you know how it is. Nothing too interesting." She didn't want to bore him.

"No, seriously. Tell me every single thing you did today. I want to know." He moved her chin up slightly so she looked into his eyes before letting go. Caleb often mocked her exasperation at her petty seeming problems, but tonight he was genuinely curious.

"Okay, well, um, Aria came to pick up her dresses for the wedding today. They came out great but she had like, major anxiety about it."

"Isn't her wedding in like a month and a half? She first picked up the dress now?"

"Yeah well she just started planning it a month ago. Everything's been on a really tight schedule."

Caleb smiled down at his wife. "Well I wouldn't expect anything short of amazing from you. How did it come out?"

Hanna smiled back at him before looking away. "Pretty good. It's a Marin-Rivers original after all. She's just lucky I'm doing this for a discount. I did another wedding dress through Rivers & Co and it ran twice as high, but it wasn't nearly as nice."

Caleb chuckled, shaking his head. " I still can't believe you used my name."

"Oh please, don't act like you're not flattered. Besides, it's my name too."

"Hanna Rivers. You know I always pictured calling you that." Caleb ran his fingers up and down Hanna's arm, giving her chills.

"Yeah well, your dream came true," Hanna whispered hoarsely in his ear.

"You bet it did." Caleb kissed the top of her head and reached for his bedside lamp, which he turned off, enveloping the couple in darkness.

Hanna tried to fall asleep but all she could think about was the masculine arm wrapped around her and how lucky she was. She was truly happy.

. . .

**So many reviews already and it's only been up for a day! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed for your kind words. It's you guys that are keeping me going. Remember to tell me things that you want to see. Do you want Hanna to interact with the other girls, or other characters, or OCs? And for everyone wondering about Hanna not being happy, just wait for it. Some drama is on the horizon. PS- I promised haleb fluff and you got it. **


	3. She Loves You Part 1

**(A/N- Hey guys, just letting you know a few things before this chapter. First, I'm really happy that so many of you guys reviewed the first chapter and that you like this story so much. I'm just kind of sad that only a few people reviewed for the second. I write ff not just for myself but also for you guys so I love to hear how you feel about it. Even if it's only one word, I'd really appreciate if you left a review with your thoughts, so I know how to improve the story and make it better for your enjoyment. Second, you may have noticed I changed the description of the story. I've pretty much decided the direction I'm taking it in, and what I had didn't really fit. It might seem a bit cliché, but rest assured that what I'm doing is anything but cliché. So just let me know if you have any ideas or anything, you can also PM me anytime I'll definitely respond. Thanks.)**

_~She Loves You Part 1_

Hanna leaned back on her fluffy purple husband pillow and adjusted her laptop on her legs. It was the next night, and she had arranged a video conference for 8pm sharp with Spencer, Emily, Natasha, and Victoria to discuss details for Aria's upcoming bridal festivities. This wasn't Hanna's first time being a bridesmaid, nor did she expect it to be her last if Emily and Paige ever decided to finally tie the knot. She knew how to take charge of things and make them work out great. It's why Spencer's bachelorette party was an unforgettable night, and why Hanna could handle owning her own fashion design company.

Hanna checked the time. 7:57. Knowing Spencer, she would be the first online probably at 8 on the dot. Suddenly she heard a knock at the bedroom door. Caleb opened the door a crack and peeked his head in. "Hey, I know you're in a meeting or something but can I just grab my wallet?"

"Yeah, of course." Caleb entered the room and began rummaging around in his shelf. He finally found his wallet buried under old tissues and lose pictures. Hanna rolled her eyes. "You know, if you kept your shelf a little more organized, it wouldn't take you so long to find stuff."

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoy your video chatting." He leaned over and kissed her on the head, then turned to leave.

"Why do you need your wallet anyway?" She called after him.

"Going out with Ezra and some guys tonight, I told you last week." He gave her a strange look.

Hanna furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head a little. "Must have forgotten. What time will you be back?"

Caleb checked his watch. "Uh, maybe 12:30ish."

Hanna smiled. "Okay, have fun. Love you."

Caleb grinned back at her, showing off his perfect white teeth. "Love you too." He left, closing the door firmly behind him. Hanna gazed lovingly at the spot where Caleb had just stood, before a shrill ringing sound interrupted her. She looked down at her screen and saw that Spencer's video chat icon ** 900**, was inviting her to a conference. Hanna gladly accepted, and 4 boxes with girls faces popped up. Emily sat on her living room sofa, her hair in a messy bun with no makeup. Spencer wore glasses that Hanna knew were fake but Spence was convinced they made her look smarter. Natasha's ice blue eyes shone and her brown hair was twisted back in a braid. She looked exactly the same as the last time Hanna had seen her, when she had gone with Aria to visit Mike in California where he and Natasha lived together. Hanna recognized the room Natasha was in as her and Mike's apartment den. And Aria's cousin Victoria, well, she had the looks of Kate Upton combined with Emma Watson. Hanna had never seen her in person before and her breath was taken away by her beauty. Hanna only hoped she was as cooperative as she was stunning.

"Hey guys, ready to plan some shit?" Hanna grinned as the 4 girls whooped and semi-cheered. "Okay, so let's get down to business. As the bridesmaids, it's our sole duty to plan a kickass bachelorette party and bridal shower. I'm thinking first we start with themes, and then we can assign who does invites, and food, and stuff. Sound good?" The other girls nodded their agreement.

"I can take notes," Spencer volunteered.

Hanna nodded. "So, any theme ideas? What does Aria like?"

The 5 girls were quiet for a few moments, before Natasha spoke up. "Well, she's really into writing and poetry right? I mean, she is an author after all. So what if we did some kind of book or writing theme?"

"Yeah, I like that. Like a book about her," Victoria added.

Hanna giggled. "That's a great idea." Spencer furiously typed away on a separate word document.

"We should get like one of those huge signing books and just totally fill it with pictures of her and Ezra and quotes by Hemingway and those old authors the two of them like," Emily chimed in.

Spencer looked up from her note typing. "And you know how teachers have those decorations with like books and letters on them? We should get those, I'm sure she'd get a kick out of it. Aria's quirky like that." She continued typing her own idea. Hanna smiled giddily at how well it was going.

"Awesome, this is a great theme. So now we can give out assignments. Who wants to handle the guest list for the bachelorette and bridal, as well as invites and RSVPs?" Hanna glanced at the women's faces.

"I'll do it," Spencer said. "I love stuff like that."

"Great. Who wants to get a caterer for both events and decide on a menu?"

Emily raised her hand. "I can do that."

Hanna nodded the affirmative. "Just to clarify, the dates we've agreed on are the 28th for the bridal shower and the 5th for the bachelorette, which is the night before the wedding. So who wants to book a place?"

"We can have them at my house, I have a huge basement that we can use." Victoria cracked her fingers.

"Perfect." Okay is there anything we're missing? I figured we can all take a trip to the store to get decorations once Natasha, Spence and Emily fly in. And we can get the book stuff as well as like sex stuff for the strippers we're gonna have." Hanna raised her eyebrows suggestively and then laughed. She checked the time again. 8:29. "Okay well I guess that's it for now. Can we do this again in a week, same time?" The girls all nodded and said goodbye before signing off. Hanna sighed. She closed her computer.

Almost instantly after she put her laptop away and settled into bed with the latest Vogue, her phone buzzed. She picked it up and saw that Caleb was calling. He had only left a half hour ago. Worriedly, she answered the call.

"Caleb, are you okay?"

There was a slight pause, along with some muffled shouts in the background. Hanna could have sworn she heard sirens distantly on the other end. Finally Caleb answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Ezra's not. The car came out of nowhere Han, I swear, !-" He stopped mid-sentence and all Hanna heard was static for a moment. "What car, Caleb? Where are you, what happened?" She began to panic.

"We're at…I don't really know where we're at but we're going to the hospital, okay? They're taking Ezra to the hospital."

"I'll meet you there, okay? I love you."

Before Caleb even had a chance to respond, Hanna was hanging up and jumping out of bed. She pulled one of Caleb's NYU hoodies over her tank top and didn't bother changing out of her pajama pants or slippers. She ran as fast as she could down to her car and drove to the local hospital, which was about a mile and a half away. She guessed that they had arrived because there weren't any sirens, so they must have left already. Hanna hurried into the building and rushed to the front desk, banging into it slightly from her momentum. The receptionist seemed startled by her speed.

Hanna tried to catch her breath. "I- I'm looking for my-my husband, he may have been in some kind of accident, or something and I think he was brought here because-because he called me and- his name is Caleb Rivers that's R-I-V-E-R-S," Hanna wheezed. The receptionist typed a few things in her computer and looked back up. "He's in room 125. He's fine, ma'am so don't worry. It's just protocol that all people involved in an accident to that severity be brought here for a mandatory checkup."

"Thank you!" Hanna took off down the corridor until she reached room 125. She creaked the door open and found Caleb sitting up in a bed, a gash with a bandage on his forehead. Other than that he had no visible injuries.

"Oh my god!" Hanna cried. She rushed over to his side and threw her arms around him. Caleb hugged her back tightly.

"What happened?! Are you okay?" She let go of the hug but still gripped his arms tightly staring worriedly into his eyes. Caleb looked down for a second, then back up.

"I'm fine, they just had to bring me here. We got in an accident. The car- it spun off the road and hit a tree. It was pretty bad. I was sitting in the back so I got off easy, but Ezra, he's in surgery. They have no idea if he'll be okay or not," Caleb choked up, biting his lip. Hanna loosened her grip on his arms and rubbed his hand. "He was in the front?

Caleb looked away, staring at a heart monitor. "He was sitting shotgun. That usually takes the most impact. I don't know anything else though. The guy who was driving, Mark, is fine." He scratched the back of his neck.

Hanna put a hand on his cheek and gently stroked it. "Poor baby. And look at your forehead, it's bleeding!"

Caleb shook his head. "I got lucky, Han. So lucky. I mean, if I had been sitting in the front or if I wasn't wearing my seatbelt…I don't know what would have happened." Tears formed in his eyes, threatening to fall at any second.

Hanna scooted closer to him on the bed and wrapped an arm around him, while her other one was close to his face. "Don't say that."

"But it's true, and we don't even know if Ezra's gonna pull through. And god, the wedding was supposed to happen so soon and I-" Now the tears were really falling and Hanna bit her lip, feeling herself become emotional too. To hear that Ezra may or may not be alive at that moment was shocking. She had just spoken to Aria minutes ago.

Hanna pulled Caleb close and he rested his face in the crook her neck, while she stroked his hair gently. He let out a heartbreaking sob and Hanna felt a tear escape from her eye. She lay her head on top of his and held her husband tightly, just thanking god that he was okay and well. Not everyone could get so lucky.

. . .

**Bet you guys weren't expecting that. Sorry to end the bachelorette planning on such a downer, but this is taking the story in an important direction. As always, please review and let me know what you think. Have any predictions or guesses? PM! Your reviews mean the world to me and every single one of them puts a smile on my face!**


	4. She Loves You Part 2

_~ She Loves You Part 2_

Hanna Marin-Rivers is a serious fashionista. She's a loving wife, a generous friend, a fun boss, and more.

But for some reason she can't seem to keep her breakfast down.

Hanna rested her head on the cool seat of the porcelain toilet in her and Caleb's bathroom. She reached for the handle and flushed what remained of the egg white omelet she had forced herself to eat, not able to watch as it swirled down and vanished. This was the third time that day she had puked, and it was beginning to worry her. It was Tuesday, one of her work from home days, but she hadn't been able to get any work done at all.

That morning at 5:30, Hanna had woken up with the most intense feeling of nausea she'd ever felt. She couldn't have sprinted faster to the bathroom before she emptied her stomach, even though all she'd eaten the night before were some peanuts. Caleb had heard her retching and woken up, concerned. Hanna assured him she was fine, even though she had no idea if she was, and sent him off to work. Now she had basically given up on getting any work done, and silently thanked God for letting her be the head of the company and not have to call in sick.

After washing her mouth to get rid of the acidic taste of vomit, Hanna crawled back into bed. She stared at a framed picture of her, Spencer, Emily, and Aria.

Aria.

Hanna allowed her mind to wander back to Aria, thinking about the pain her friend was still going through. The accident had been 2 months ago and while Ezra had pulled through after the surgery, the doctors had no idea if he would walk again. He was still in recovery, and miraculously, Aria had stuck by his side. The wedding had been postponed until he was well again, but Hanna couldn't care less about that. She just wanted Ezra to be okay. Hanna thought about giving Aria a call to see how she was, but decided against it. She didn't want to risk throwing up again while on the phone, it would just worry Aria even more.

Like she needed that.

Hanna's phone buzzed on the table next to her, and she looked over, wondering if there was some sort of issue at the company or if Caleb was calling to check up on her. It was neither. A little symbol appeared at the top of the screen. **Your period is 18 days late.**

"Shit," Hanna whispered. She tried to calculate if the thing was right, but thinking about anything other than sleep gave her a massive headache. Massive.

Hanna buried her face in the pillow. _God, this isn't happening. I can't be pregnant. Is that why I'm so fucking sick? Ugh no, I'm probably not even pregnant. It's obviously some kind of mistake. I missed my period because I've been so stressed about Ezra's recovery, and I have the flu. That's right, the flu._

The flu. The more she thought about it the more ridiculous it sounded in her head. Hanna didn't get the flu. She didn't get sick. This wasn't working for her. Despite the pounding in her skull and the gurgling in her stomach, Hanna rolled out of bed and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, Em? I need your help." Emily was in town for a few days visiting Aria to see how she and Ezra were. Hanna knew she could turn to her best friend.

. . .

"Okay, I got like 5 different brands. I figured you could just do them all and the more that say either one the more likely it's true, right?" Emily dumped a CVS bag filled with pregnancy tests onto the kitchen table. Hanna sat in a chair, glancing quickly at the clock. The last thing she wanted was for Caleb to come home and see all this. "Yeah okay." Hanna scooped up the 5 boxes and headed for the bathroom again. She took the 5 tests and set them on the sink. Hanna exited the bathroom to find Emily sitting at the table across from Hanna's chair. Hanna sat back down and rested her head in her hands.

"So, what if you are?"

Hanna lifted her head at the sound of Emily's voice. "Am what?"

Emily hesitated. "…Pregnant. What are you going to do?"

Hanna looked at her strangely. "Uh, keep it? It's not like I'm 16 years old and knocked up by some random. I'm 30 years old, in a committed marriage with the love of my life, and the owner of a successful fashion design company."

Emily put up her hands in defense. "Of course! I just didn't know you and Caleb were trying for a baby."

"We weren't. We're a young married couple, obviously we're gonna have sex. Sometimes things don't go as planned but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Like, we weren't "trying" specifically, we just figured it would happen when it was supposed to. And it looks like it did."

Emily smiled. "That's good to hear. Most people would freak out if it wasn't expected."

Hanna shrugged. "I was before, a little, but I came to my senses. Caleb and I, we're perfect. The only thing that could make our life together better would be a baby to share and love." At that moment, the timer they had set went off. Hanna took a deep breath and went to collect her sticks from the bathroom. Emily held her breath. When Hanna returned, she didn't look extremely happy, nor sad. She just had a small smile on her face, as if to say, _I guess I'm gonna have a baby._

"Well Em," Hanna laid the 5 sticks out on the table, each one displaying a plus sign. "I guess I'm gonna have a baby."

. . .

**So I realize it might seem like I downplayed the accident a little but don't worry. It will come back to be important later in the story. So Hanna's pregnant! Remember when I said the story isn't a cliché? Maybe you can tell already because in a lot of stories, Hanna freaks out and doesn't know what to do. I thought it made more sense for her to be at ease with it, since she is a grown woman and financially secure. It's also not a cliché for a few other reasons, but those are surprises. Hehe. So Caleb finds out in the next chapter. In tribute to **LoneGypsy**, I've decided to start adding small previews for the coming chapters. So here's the preview for chapter 5.**

. . .

Hanna lit the candles on a romantic dinner she had cooked for Caleb. The same candles she had lit the night she made him a steak dinner, the night they had possibly conceived their unborn child. She smoothed her hands down her tight red dress, trying to wane of any possibly existing baby bump, even though she was probably only a few weeks pregnant. Caleb entered the apartment and threw his briefcase down, sighing. He loosened his tie and entered the kitchen, noticing Hanna in her dress and a lovely dinner she had prepared for them. He looked from her to the table and back to her. For a second, Hanna panicked, worried that he somehow knew. But he didn't. That was ridiculous. "Han, I've had a really long day," Caleb began, and Hanna's face fell. "I appreciate the dinner but could we save it for tomorrow night? I'm exhausted."

Hanna bit her lip. "I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Caleb ran a hand through his hair.

Hanna hesitated before nodding. "Sure."

He smiled. "You're the best." Then he hurried to the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Hanna shook her head sadly and began putting the food away into small plastic containers. So much for telling Caleb.

. . .

**So there you have it! Stay tuned, Caleb will find out eventually. And also stay tuned for a huge surprise coming up. AKA the "shock of a lifetime".**


	5. Together Forever

_~Together Forever_

Hanna felt a bead of sweat forming on her forehead and she quickly rubbed it off. The air conditioner was on full blast but she still felt like it was 100 degrees in the apartment. Emily had left only an hour ago, but Hanna felt like she'd been alone in her thoughts for days. She lay on the couch with a cold washcloth on her forehead which Em had forced her to keep there, and a cup of ice water on the coffee table. For an hour now, since the second Emily had walked out the door, Hanna had been contemplating how to tell Caleb. It wasn't that she was worried about what he was say, because she knew his reaction would be positive. They had always planned on having kids, but they had just gotten caught up in the fun married life and their careers. Hanna knew Caleb would want a baby, that wasn't the problem.

The problem was Hanna's parents. She had idolized their marriage when she was little and had always said that she would marry a prince like her dad. Then her dad cheated on her mom and abandoned them for a new wife and a daughter upgrade. That had shattered all of Hanna's ideas about healthy relationships, but she did know one thing. Kids could ruin a marriage for sure.

Hanna wanted to believe that Caleb was nothing like her father was, but then again, Caleb and her didn't have any kids. They didn't know what it would do to their relationship, and that worried Hanna the most. Not knowing.

. . .

Hanna lit the candles on a romantic dinner she had cooked for Caleb. The same candles she had lit the night she made him a steak dinner, the night they had possibly conceived their unborn child. She had decided to cook him a romantic dinner and tell him then, after being inspired by an episode of Full House she had watched because there was nothing else to do. She smoothed her hands down her tight red dress, trying to wane of any possibly existing baby bump, even though she was probably only a few weeks pregnant. Caleb entered the apartment and threw his briefcase down, sighing. He loosened his tie and entered the kitchen, noticing Hanna in her dress and a lovely dinner she had prepared for them. He looked from her to the table and back to her. For a second, Hanna panicked, worried that he somehow knew. But he didn't. That was ridiculous. "Han, I've had a really long day," Caleb began, and Hanna's face fell. "I appreciate the dinner but could we save it for tomorrow night? I'm exhausted."

Hanna bit her lip. "I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Caleb ran a hand through his hair.

Hanna hesitated before nodding. "Sure."

He smiled. "You're the best." Then he hurried to the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Hanna shook her head sadly and began putting the food away into small plastic containers. So much for telling Caleb.

. . .

"I mean, I didn't even have the opportunity today," Hanna complained to Emily over speaker phone. She lounged around on the couch while Caleb had gone upstairs to rest. Hanna understood that he was exhausted, but tonight? If only he knew how important this was.

"Did you try?"

"Of course I did!" Hanna huffed. "I made him this whole romantic dinner, and he doesn't get 5 feet inside before he says he doesn't want dinner and he's tired. And then after that, I gave it one last effort but he asked if it could wait until tomorrow. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Um, maybe tell him tomorrow?"

Hanna rolled her eyes. "It's not that simple, Em. Obviously I can't just tell him or I would have done it already!"

Emily sighed. "Tell me again why you can't just tell him? Why is this such a big deal? You said he won't be mad, so what's the problem?"

"The problem _is,_" Hanna began, until she noticed Caleb entering the room. "Gotta go, talk to you later." She quickly stabbed the end button on her phone and placed it on the table. Caleb stood in front of her.

"Yes?" She hugged a pillow to her chest and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just felt really bad about not appreciating your dinner."

Hanna shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Caleb sat down next to her feet on the couch. "It is a big deal. I feel like I don't tell you enough how much I appreciate you. You're everything to me."

Hanna looked down. She felt horrible knowing that she had this huge secret and Caleb was so oblivious. Why did it have to be a secret anyway? It didn't! It shouldn't. She bit her lip and contemplated it. If she told him right now, at this exact moment, it would be done. The burden would no longer be there. But telling your husband that you're pregnant didn't exactly seem like the most appropriate thing to blurt out. Before Hanna could think about it any longer, Caleb inched closer to her so his face was right next to her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine. He moved her curtain of hair away, exposing her neck, which he kissed.

"Can I show you how much I appreciate you?" He whispered hoarsely into her ear. She knew what he wanted. But she couldn't. Not with this storm cloud hanging over her head. Hanna took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

And just like that, it wasn't a secret anymore.

. . .

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, but I just wanted to get to the point of Caleb knowing because I realized it would be unrealistic for her to not tell him for so long. But how will he react? Coming up in the next chapter. Review, and let me know what you think. Also, stay tuned for the shocking turning point that you don't expect. And about the previews, I've decided to give a brief summary instead of an excerpt as to not spoil too much. So here it is!**

**. . .**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Caleb, reeling from the news that he's going to be a father, decides that some changes are in order for him and Hanna's lifestyle. Meanwhile, Hanna schedules her first ultrasound appointment and the couple visits Aria and Ezra for the first time since the accident.**


	6. Love You To The Moon & Back

_~Love You to the Moon and Back_

"You- you're what?" Caleb removed his hand from Hanna's leg slowly.

"You heard me. I'm pregnant." She wasn't fucking around anymore. Hanna realized at that moment that she had to accept the situation and make sure Caleb did too.

He swallowed hard. "When did you find out?"

Hanna picked at cuticle, not liking where the conversation was going. Caleb was supposed to be ecstatic right now, not asking stupid questions. "Earlier today. Does it matter?"

Caleb sat still for a moment, thinking. "Is that why you made a huge romantic dinner? So you could tell me?"

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Well it obviously sounds stupid when you say it like that."

Caleb put his hand back on Hanna's thigh. His other hand moved to her cheek where he wiped away a lone tear that had just escaped from her eye. "It's not stupid. It's great. And I'm really happy, I'm just like, in shock now, you know? Like, whoa."

Hanna let more tears fall but cracked a smile. She wiped her eyes quickly and sniffled. Caleb noticed and quickly patted his lap, motioning for her to sit. She did and he wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "It's the right time, okay? We're gonna be great parents, I promise."

"When did you become a fortune teller?"

Caleb chuckled, squeezing Hanna a bit tighter. Leave it to her to bring the sarcasm. "Just now. And I'm predicting that our baby is gonna look like you."

Hanna scrunched up her nose, playing along. "Nah, I'm thinking more you. But I guess we'll see, won't we?"

Caleb laughed and hugged her. She hugged him back. "I love you," he whispered into her ear softly.

Hanna didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes and tried to hold on to that moment for as long as possible, where everything in her life felt absolutely perfect.

. . .

"Yes, Charlene, I believe in you. If I didn't I wouldn't be trusting you with this decision, now would I? The models are all auditioned, so schedule a meeting with the senior design team and pick the best 10. That's right, you. You make the final decision." Hanna sat in her office chair the next day, twirling a piece of her long blonde hair. She had called in sick for one more day before she would return to work on Thursday, and things that day had been great. She hadn't felt any morning sickness at all, nor anxiety, and a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders now that Caleb knew and was content with being a father. It had only been a few hours that Caleb hadn't known yesterday, but they had felt like the longest of her life. Hanna was glad they were both getting ready emotionally to be parents. "Okay, I gotta run. Talk to you later. Kay, bye." Hanna hung up the phone and sighed. Before she could even set her phone down on the desk, it rang again. Groaning, Hanna reluctantly picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Rivers? This is Dr. Miller's office confirming your appointment for tomorrow at 5:30."

"Thank you, we'll be there."

Hanna hung up the phone and sighed contently. She had scheduled her first ultrasound appointment for tomorrow to find out how far along she was and other things like that. She didn't know if it was too early to find out the sex, but secretly she was hoping it wasn't. After she had told Caleb, the baby's gender was the next most important thing on her mind. Obviously she would love to have a boy or a girl, but Hanna had always secretly hoped for a boy. When she and her friends had talked about it years ago, they had all been surprised when Hanna had proudly claimed that she would want to have a boy. They had laughed at her simple justification: "Girls are bitchy, girls get periods, and girls are high maintenance. No way I'd want to deal with that for a lifetime."

Hanna rested her head on her desk and closed her eyes, resting for a minute. She felt tired every second of the day. She had rested for all but two minutes before she heard a knocking at her office door. Caleb must have come home early to take care of her. "It's open," She called. Hanna organized some papers on her desk as Caleb entered the room. He was still in his work clothes but his tie was gone. "How's it going?" He smiled and took a seat across from her.

"Couldn't be sweller."

Caleb smirked. "Cute."

Hanna smiled back at him. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to talk to you."

Hanna let her smile falter a bit. "About..?"

Caleb bit his lip. "Well, I've just been thinking about some things today and I kinda figured that we need to make some changes in our lives."

Hanna stared at him dead on. "Like what?"

Caleb drummed his fingers on Hanna's desk. "Well like work. You're pregnant and I'm working 8 hour days. I think I should cut down on my hours so I can come home to take care of you."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "You don't need to take care of me."

Caleb raised his eyebrows. "Actually, I kinda do. It's one of the unofficial rules of pending fatherhood."

Despite her annoyance, Hanna couldn't help but smile. "Okay, is that it? If you want to cut back that's fine. It's not like we're struggling financially."

"Well, I kind of think you should cut back too."

Hanna's jaw dropped. "Me?! Caleb I can't just cut back! I'm the single head of a major design company."

Caleb sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you about this yet."

Hanna stuck her tongue in her cheek. "Maybe you shouldn't have told me at all. I can't cut back on my hours, everyone there is counting on me!"

"But you're pregnant. You need to rest."

Hanna groaned and rested her head in her arms. She contemplated what he was saying. As much as Hanna hated being wrong, Caleb was right. She was going to get bigger over the next few months. It would be difficult for her to work full time as she did now.

"Fine, here's the deal. I'll work from home 3 days a week instead of 2, until month 8 when I'll work from home full time. When the kid's born I'll take 4 month maternity leave and then I'll go back to my normal schedule."

Caleb raised an eyebrow. "You figured that all out just now?"

"Uh yeah? No duh. Math is easy when it actually matters."

Caleb shook his head and chuckled. "Alright, that sounds good. I just want you to be healthy."

Hanna felt her heart swell. "Well thanks."

Caleb got up to leave, before sitting back down. "I forgot something."

Hanna smiled flirtatiously. "Oh yeah?"

Caleb scratched the back of his neck. "I also think that we should go see Ezra."

Hanna blinked. "You do?"

Caleb nodded, taking Hanna's hands in his. She didn't look into his eyes. Caleb sighed.

"We haven't seen either of them since before the accident. I think we ought to go."

Hanna bit her lip. "I-I know. I just think it'll be too painful."

Caleb stroked Hanna's hands with his thumbs thoughtfully. "It might be hard to see Ezra that way, but Aria's your best friend. They had to postpone their wedding. They deserve a visit."

Hanna swallowed. "Well okay. I guess we should go then, shouldn't we?"

Caleb smiled at her and picked up her hands, kissing them. "That's my girl. And don't be mad but Aria called earlier and asked if we could come today. Like now."

Hanna's jaw dropped. "Now?"

Caleb shrugged. "Maybe he has like a physical therapy schedule or something."

Hanna pushed out her chair and stood up, walking hand in hand with her husband out of her office.

. . .

Hanna and Caleb stepped up to the door of the Fitz's apartment. Hanna picked at her fingernails nervously as Caleb rang the doorbell. The couple had been to the apartment countless times, but this time felt different. Neither of them was sure what they would see on the other side of the door. After a minute, Aria answered the door wearing gray sweatpants and a tank top. Her hair wasn't brushed and she wasn't wearing makeup, but she sported a cheerful smile as if she'd been performing a happy act for the last few months and now couldn't stop. The couple smiled back.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming, come on in." Aria stepped aside to allow Hanna and Caleb to enter the Fitz casa. The first thing Hanna noticed upon entering was the wheelchair. It sat in the middle of the living room but no one was in it. Instead, Ezra rested on the couch, also sporting a grin at seeing his friends. Seeing Ezra alive and well took Hanna's breath away, and she felt herself tear up. She didn't know if it was the mood swings that accompanied pregnancy, or Ezra being okay that was making her emotional, but she didn't care.

Caleb walked up next to her and took her hand gently. Hanna felt him squeeze it and she squeezed back.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

Caleb cracked a smile and walked over to his friend. "Hey man, how are you?" They shook hands firmly.

Ezra shrugged. "You know, there's good days and bad ones. I'm doing alright though." Aria took a seat next to Ezra on the couch and Hanna and Caleb sat in chairs opposite them.

Hanna nodded towards the wheelchair. "So the wheelchair…is it permanent?"

Aria glanced at Ezra and then looked back at Hanna. "For the time being yes, but we don't know what could happen in the future. Things could get much better. We're adjusting though." Aria gave a sad smile and clutched her husband's hand. Hanna noticed the gesture and bit her lip.i She couldn't imagine how she would cope if anything like this ever happened to Caleb.

. . .

Later that night, Hanna and Caleb lay in bed together. Hanna glanced quickly at the clock next to her. 11:03. She sighed, and looked straight up at the celling. That afternoon, when they had arrived home after a slightly awkward but needed visit to Aria and Ezra, Hanna and Caleb had confessed their undying and devoted love for each other through the best way they knew how.

Sex. Except tonight sucked for them, because it was weird. Not fun like it usually was. Maybe it was the feeling of an unborn child the size of a raisin being between them, or the strange feeling of seeing his best friend in a wheelchair, but Caleb just wasn't concentrated on Hanna that night.

And she couldn't get him to concentrate no matter how hard she tried. Eventually she had given up.

Caleb turned over on his side and stroked Hanna's face with his pointer finger gently. "Han, I'm sorry."

Hanna bit the inside of her cheek. "It's fine. It happens sometimes. Don't worry."

Caleb blew air out of his cheeks. "Everything's just so weird."

Hanna shook her head slightly and looked down. She pulled their comforter farther over her naked chest. "I just want you to talk to me. If something's bothering you…"

"No, nothing's bothering me. Things are just changing. I guess seeing Ezra today like that made me think about how lucky we are to be together and well, and to be having this baby." He moved his other hand under the covers and rubbed her still flat stomach softly.

Hanna couldn't help but tear up a little bit. She bit her lip to stop any tears from falling. "I know how lucky we are. We're so, so lucky." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm lucky to be having our baby." Caleb touched her nose slightly and gave her a half smile. "I can't wait to see our baby tomorrow."

"That makes two of us."

. . .

**eeek, so much haleb fluff. I actually had to stop a few times while writing this and sigh contently. So a few things. 1. This is the longest chapter I've written so far and I made it so long by motivating myself with fitting all the things in that I promised in the last preview. So I may do that from now on but IDK. 2. Sorry that it's been so long since I updated, but school has started and I'm absolutely swamped with homework and cross country practice. I try to work on this story as often as possible because it's my baby, literally, but it gets hard. So bear with me please. I love to update. 3. I love the support my readers give me and I get that you may want to be acknowledged as much as I do, so when you leave a review, just mention that you want me to respond and I'd be happy to! Next chapter is gonna be great, so I'll make you a deal. Once I get 15 reviews, I'll update. So without further ado, next chapter's preview!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Hanna and Caleb go to her first ultrasound appointment and are faced with the biggest shock of their lives.**

i


	7. You Oughta Know

_~You Oughta Know_

"Are you nervous?"

Hanna blinked and looked up from the article she was reading in ELLE, glancing over at Caleb, who sat next to her in the OBGYN's waiting room. The room was bustling with activity, at least 10 other couples sat in chairs around them, some women looking normal like Hanna and some looking like they were about to pop. She had been successfully drowning out the noise by burying herself in a magazine. Caleb had unfortunately brought her out of her trance.

"Why would I be nervous?" Hanna questioned.

Caleb shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it's just sudden. Like 3 days ago you didn't even know you were pregnant and now it's all real."

Hanna raised an eyebrow. "I don't get nervous. After being stalked by A for 3 years, I'm kind of over getting scared by trivial things."

Caleb laughed and grabbed her hand. "Being pregnant is trivial?"

"Compared to being A's target, yeah."

He smirked and twisted Hanna's wedding ring slightly, something he always loved to do. Hanna immediately winced and pulled her hand away, holding on to her ring finger.

Caleb looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Hanna looked down at her hand. "Yeah, it just hurt for some reason. I think my fingers are swelling."

Caleb bit his lip. He hated to see Hanna already suffering the annoying effects of pregnancy, like morning sickness and now swelling fingers. This morning, before they had both gone to work, Hanna had locked herself in the bathroom and had her worst case of morning sickness yet. Caleb had been over an hour late, as was Hanna because he didn't want to leave her.

But now that they were here, it was time to concentrate on the best parts of pregnancy. The first ultra sound.

. . .

No more than 10 minutes later, the couple had been called in to the exam room. Hanna had changed into her paper gown and neatly folded her clothes, placing them on the desk next to the exam table. Caleb sat in a chair next to her and clutched her hand. He looked around at all the equipment and curiously wondered what it could all be for.

A tall woman with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail entered the room, grabbing Hanna's file from a basket on the door. "Hello there, I'm Dr. Miller and I'm so happy that you've chosen me to accompany you through this wonderful journey. I assume you're Hanna?"

Hanna smiled tightly, but it came out more like a grimace. "Yes, and this is my husband Caleb."

The doctor smiled warmly and shook both of their hands. "Nice to meet both of you. Now if you'd like to get started, you can place your feet on these stirrups right here." Hanna complied. The doctor began to examine her, and Hanna looked over at Caleb who stuck his tongue out at her. She didn't really smile back. Caleb rubbed Hanna's hand and kissed it. He was trying to get her mind off of the stranger who was poking her nether regions. Caleb knew Hanna felt uncomfortable when people touched her, besides him of course. After a minute, the doctor came back up and pulled off her gloves. "Alright, everything looks good so far. I'd say you're about 8 weeks along, which puts you at about 2 months. So now that the hard parts over, we can start the ultrasound. If you could just lift up your gown a bit, that'd be great."

Hanna lifted her gown up so her still flat stomach was exposed. The doctor put some cold jelly over it and began to rub the transducer over the jelly. She directed Hanna and Caleb's attention to a monitor and they both saw something they had only seen in movies before. It was the grainy black and white picture of the inside of her uterus, but they couldn't make out a head or anything like that. Still, it was cool to see and despite everything, Caleb bit his lip to stop from tearing up. He eyed Hanna but she didn't look in his direction, still absorbed by the image. "Where's the baby?" Hanna questioned.

The doctor squinted at the image, before widening her eyes. "Well it seems there's something very special here."

Hanna's heart dropped. "What? What is it?" She looked up at Caleb worriedly, who tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and comfortingly rubbed her head.

The doctor's jaw dropped ever so slightly. "Well, I can detect 4 heart beats. Yours, and well, 3 other babies. It seems you're having triplets."

Hanna stared at the doctor. "What?"

Dr. Miller broke into a grin. "You're having triplets, congratulations."

Hanna felt her heartbeat speed up and a wide grin crossed her face. "Oh my god, we're having _triplets_!" She jumped up from the exam table and wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck. He squeezed her waist and buried his face in her shoulder. At this point the doctor had left to give the couple a moment.

Hanna felt the tears pouring out of her eyes and she knew she would stain Caleb's shirt but she didn't care. _Triplets. _

Caleb held Hanna and rubbed her hair. "I can't believe it," she cried.

He started to laugh. Hanna un buried herself from his grasp and looked at him. Her face was already tear stained but once she noticed his laughter, she began to laugh too. The situation just seemed so surreal. They were having triplets.

. . .

**Surprise! :D I'm sure you've seen twin stories before, but TRIPLETS? I'm so excited for the direction this story is going in now, I love haleb pregnancy stories. So there's the big reveal. There are plenty more to come though, so don't worry. Just another thing, I was actually really disappointed with the amount of reviews for last chapter. Thank you to the people who did review, of course, but that wasn't many. I know I told you guys that I would update after 15 reviews but I didn't want to punish those who did take the time to leave a short comment. I wish I could update more often but school has been weighing down. I'll make a deal with you guys though, and this one is legit. If I get 20 reviews for this chapter today, I'll update not one, but TWO new chapters tomorrow. So go go go!**

**. . .**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Caleb comforts Hanna as the gravity of the situation finally weighs on her and gives her anxiety. Meanwhile, the couple contemplates how to tell everybody that Hanna's pregnant, and with triplets.**


	8. My Girl

_~My Girl_

The next week or so passed by Hanna in a blur. She had grown accustomed to a daily routine. She would wake up, go to the bathroom to throw up, then go about her normal activities like she wasn't with child. Make the children.

It still hadn't completely sunk in that in a few short months, Hanna and Caleb would have not one or two, but _3 _infants to care for. The thought would make Hanna's stomach feel even worse so she tried to concentrate on other things

. . .

Early one Monday morning, Hanna woke up before her alarm at 4:30 in the morning with her usual nausea. Not bothering to try and ignore it, she threw the covers off of her and rushed to the toilet. She emptied the contents of her stomach, AKA last night's dinner, and sighed. The vile taste of her vomit was starting to taste normal to her. Gross. Hanna washed her mouth out and brushed her teeth before hopping in to the shower. She stayed in for over 25 minutes, since Caleb was still fast asleep, and tried to make herself feel clean. Ever since she had found out she was pregnant, even for the short week and half she had known, Hanna hadn't felt sexy at all. She felt bloated or constipated or nauseas or all three at almost all hours of the day. Caleb obviously didn't understand where she was coming from, and none of her friends had their own kids yet. She suffered in silence.

When she was finally satisfied with her cleanliness, Hanna stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel. But as she was leaving the bathroom, she slipped on a puddle. Hanna landed flat on her butt and shrieked. She wasn't in pain at all, but the shock of falling and possibly hurting her unborn babies caused her to cry. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and sobbed into her knees. It was obviously the hormones making her so emotional, but Hanna had felt like she came so close to losing her babies, and she loved them so much already.

Caleb eventually woke up from Hanna's sobs coming from their bathroom, and he immediately assumed the worst. He jumped out of bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom, where he found a soaking wet Hanna wrapped in her towel, sitting on the floor and crying. He rushed to her side on the floor and wiped her tears away.

"Hanna, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Hanna sniffled. "No, I fell and I almost lost the babies."

Caleb looked at her strangely. "You almost lost them?"

Hanna returned his strange look. "Yes! I fell and they could have gotten hurt. I need to be more careful…something almost happened….oh god" She burst into tears all over again and buried her face in her knees.

Caleb sat down on the soaking floor next to her, not caring if his pajama bottoms were getting wet and wrapped an arm around her. "Han, you're fine. I promise you're fine. And the babies are fine too."

Hanna continued to cry for a few more minutes, while Caleb held her tightly. Finally she shuddered a little but wiped her eyes for the final time. Caleb reached and handed her some toilet paper, which she blew her nose into. "I guess I'm just nervous. I'm worried we won't be good parents to 3 kids."

Caleb nodded, now understanding why Hanna was so upset. She felt like she wouldn't be a good mother. "Those 3 kids, when they're born in 7 months, are going to be the most loved and special kids in the entire universe. And that's because they're ours. And you're gonna be great. It would be impossible for you not to." Caleb squeezed Hanna's shoulder and she smiled.

"I think we should tell people." Hanna suddenly blurted out.

Caleb raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you supposed to wait until like, the third month?"

Hanna shrugged. "Yeah I guess but I'm having triplets. I'm going to be 3 times as huge as normal and a lot quicker. I read it online. People are going to start suspecting."

Caleb sighed. "Okay. We can tell people."

Hanna squealed. "Yay! But I don't want to do it so many times. I think we should tell everyone at once. At like, a gathering."

Caleb chuckled. "You mean…like a party?"

Hanna squealed again and hopped up off the floor. "Okay, we need to start planning!" She rushed out of the bathroom, leaving Caleb sitting on the floor, watching his perfect wife go.

. . .

**Aww, cute haleb! Sorry I haven't updated but I was kind of stuck on where to go and I also didn't get the 20 reviews I had hoped for on the last chapter. Thanks to my loyal reviews of course who did take the time. So haleb's triplets are on the way. I have 3 polls on my profile, for the gender combo for the babies, and boys & girls names. Go check it out and vote for what you want haleb to have. 20 reviews as usual and I'll update this weekend. Later guys **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Hanna and Caleb hold a dinner party to tell their guests the exciting news. Meanwhile, someone from Hanna's past comes back to haunt her.**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I know it's been an extremely long time since I've updated and I feel absolutely terrible about it. Unfortunately, I've decided to put this story on indefinite hiatus for an unknown period of time, just because I simply cannot find the time to write chapters worth reading. You're all extremely loyal and your reviews have made me the happiest person, so I don't want to leave you hanging here. I definitely won't make promises to update that I can't keep right now, so hopefully sometime in the near future I'll be able to continue this story. I thank you all for your patience, understanding, and of course your loyalty to my first haleb story ever. I've loved writing it so far and I can only hope that you stick around. If not, I completely get it, but just know I'm sorry and I love you all!**

**-Jordana**


End file.
